Vodka in the Library
by Crystal Jean
Summary: VERY GRAPHIC short story. Began as a one shot but people liked it, so I continued. No real plot though, mostly just sex, so, yeah. GRAPHIC! R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy wandered the Hogwarts halls at one in the morning with a disgruntled look across his face. He stormed out of his room after a disgruntled meeting with Pansy Parkinson that involved her attempt to play "swallow the sausage" with his bits and he was none-too-pleased about it.

He was strutting around the school's halls as if he owned the place, hands in the pockets of his sleeping pants, whistling a jaunty tune when he passed the entrance to the library. He set to continue to walk passed it when he heard a small, distant crash. Slipping the door open slightly, he slinked through it and shut it softly behind him.

Draco scaled through the isles of books in search of the low, but constant crashing noise. When he turned around the final row of books in the back of the library, where the student tables are housed, he wanted to laugh. There sat Hermione Granger, bottle of alcohol in hand, cursing at a table full of letters and photographs. The crashes he had heard were the front chair legs slamming onto the hardwood floor when she would lean back then let the chair fall forward back to the floor.

Draco smirked and waited for her to lean back before speaking to her in a deep voice, "A teacher is going to hear you if you keep making that racket, mudblood."

Hermione was mid-swig from her bottle of alcohol when she turned to the voice rapidly. Her chair kept tilting further back until she squealed like a stuck pig when it topped backwards with her going along for the ride.

He started laughing, mouth agape. He clutched at his sides and leaned on a bookcase. Tears were streaming down his face and his vision was blurred.

He kept laughing as Hermione stood up, face as red as a tomato. He didn't see the glare on her face or when she chucked the half full alcohol bottle at his face. It hit him across the cheek.

Hermione laughed back at him as his head snapped to the side and the bottle hit the floor with a thud as it landed standing up. Draco was staring her down as she laughed at him. She could already tell the big red mark would turn into a gigantic bruise against the whiteness of his skin. "You can leave now you son-of-a-bitch."

She righted her chair and sat back down. She was set to continue her musings from earlier but Draco decided to interfere with that by sitting across the table with the half full bottle of alcohol that hit him in the face. "I think I'll keep you company, since you want me to leave so badly. Would you like this bottle back, mudblood?"

She scoffed at him and pulled a new bottle from her backpack. She unscrewed the cap and took a thick swing from the bottle. "Why are you still here?"

Draco shrugged and took his own swing from the bottle. He made a face that made Hermione sputter in laughter as it went down his throat. "What the hell is that?!"

"Muggles have their own Fire Whiskey and we call it Vodka. Now go away!"

"I'm just fine right here, making your life hell. So, why are you in the library so late at night yelling at a table?" He took another swing.

Normally, under a sober circumstance, she wouldn't humor him in any sense of the word. But she was tipsy and well on the way to drunk. "I'm reminiscing over my failed relationship with the fuck-bastard Ron. Cheating bastard."

They both took a swig.

Draco spoke first, "With Lavender I assume?"

She glared at him, "How do you know?"

He shrugged, "If the boy has a girlfriend, she'll do her best to fuck him. She'll keep fucking him until they get caught and then move on. She's a whore."

Hermione grunted in agreement and took a heavy, long swing from her bottle before setting a picture of Ron on fire. The picture version of Ron scuttled from the frame and into that of another picture. There were twenty some odd Rons hiding in the picture. "And he thinks saying sorry would make it okay! Stupid fucker!"

Draco's head was swimming. This alcohol was a sight stronger than Fire Whiskey. His thoughts were starting to drift. Hermione's school shirt was partially open and he could see the tops of her red lacy bra. How Gryffindor. She was still talking.

"I just want to get some sort of violent vicious revenge against him. Anything to make him suffer." Another swing and another picture went up in flame. Another hiding Ron.

A mental light-bulb went off in his head. He just wouldn't suggest it. She had to. "What kind of revenge?"

Hermione was just rambling at that point. She ignored Draco and set fire to everything sitting on the table. Once it was finally burned out she felt calm. Another swig. "What did you say?"

"What kind of revenge?"

She shrugged. "Like I know. All I want to do is get drunk right now!"

Draco internally cussed at the mudblood. Even drunk as a skunk she was still a prude. "Sounds like a plan."

For now.

Hermione huffed at him. HE was in his night clothes. Long sleeping pants made of thin material, she could tell, and a half open, button up shirt. His chest was just inviting her to touch it. Run her hands over it. Alcohol made her want to do dirty things. "Why are you out after hours?"

"Pansy tried eating my bits for dinner and she's gross so I fled. Fled like the wind." His bottle was almost empty.

She laughed. Everyone thought they were such an infallible couple. Now she knew better. "Sounds unpleasant." Her head felt like a balloon.

"Very."

Hermione shook her head. She was turning into a loose goose on a rampage. "Ron never knew how to have sex either. Never did it how I wanted it.

Draco scoffed. She didn't look like she even knew what sex was, let alone to know how she wanted it. "So, Weasel can't satisfy you, huh?"

"Not like Viktor could. He knew how to please a girl." She set her bottle on the floor. She had had enough for the moment.

She laughed as he sputtered on the last sip of alcohol in his bottle. "What? Thought I was a goody to-shoe who only did missionary?"

Draco shook his head and set the empty Vodka bottle on the floor. "So…how do you like it that Weasel can't provide?"

He was staring at her chest with a hungry look.

She knew what he was looking at. She thought to herself, what the hell, before moaning thickly and running her nails across her chest and opened a shirt a little more, "I like it rough. Violent. Carnal. Sometimes I just want dark bruises and bloody scratches to cover my body."

Her hands were running across her breasts as she spoke. She was turning herself on.

Draco gulped. His throat went dry as he felt himself start to bulge in his thin pants. He needed another drink. "Give me that bottle."

Hermione smirked. It startled him a bit. He didn't think anyone could ever mimic the Malfoy smirk. "Why, Malfoy? Your throat a little dry?"

She opened up another button to her shirt and it sat open freely, revealing her large chest. Her tie was sitting in between her breasts, happily torturing Draco. He knew she was fucking with him. "Give me that damn bottle or I'll mimic the black cheek you gave me earlier!"

She moaned a little. "I'll give you the bottle if you can fuck me how Ron never could. I'll even let you do it however you want if you rough me up like I did you."

Draco snarled at her before knocking over his chair and grabbing her arms roughly. He yanked her up out of her chair and smashed his lips against hers beginning a battle of dominance between them.

When it looked as if Hermione would win the battle, Draco pulled back and slammed her up against a nearby wall with such force she grunted from the pain. He let go of her arms and smirked at the dark handprints that would turn to bruises, he was sure.

He momentarily lost sight of what he was doing. He glanced down and saw the mudblood unbuttoning his shirt. "I thought I was the one proving myself?"

Hermione growled and dug her nails across his pale chest roughly. "Then fucking do it!"

Draco hissed at the pain. The girl had some sharp nails. He didn't really want to hurt her but she was pissing him off like no other girl could. He yanked open the rest of her shirt and buttons went flying. He scratched from her neck down the swell of her breasts. She laughed through her pain inflicted moan.

He moved her from the wall back to the table and set her on it roughly. He pulled off his open shirt as she wrapped her long legs around his hips. Pushing off her shirt and tie, he began kissing and biting his way around her neck and chest. Hermione was rubbing him through his pants until she felt him get hard.

She pushed him back from the bruises he was inflicting over her body and slipped off the table with a grunt. "Why are we still wearing so many clothes? This is killing my buzz."

Draco smirked at her. She kicked off her shoes and went for her thigh-highs. He stopped her before she could pull one down, "Leave on the socks."

She laughed and shimmied out of her skirt. "I'll leave on the socks if you take my thong off with your teeth."

He hated ultimatums but the thought of pulling her unbearably tiny underwear with just his teeth made his dick throb. He grinned and sunk down to his knees and latched his pearly white teeth around a strong of her thong and slowly pulled it down.

Hermione finished kicking off her red lacy panties when he reached her knees. Her buzz really was starting to wear off. She watched as Draco stood back up and leaned over to unhitch her bra.

The red bra popped open and her breasts sprung to life once they were free of the confines. "Fuck, mudblood. How big are these?" he asked as he grabbed the left one roughly and licked the nipple.

Hermione groaned as his tongue flicked over her nipple, "Almost a D." He went to lick her nipple again but she pushed him back.

"Wha--?" He went to ask her what the hell was wrong but stopped short when she dropped to her knees and pulled his pants down with her. Her eyes lit up as his dick sprang to attention in front of her. She grabbed the bottle of Vodka from the floor and took a healthy swing before pulling his thick cock into her mouth.

Draco almost fell backwards. He would have had the table not been behind him for a method of steadying himself. The sting of the Vodka on his dick and the feel of her tongue lapping away at him almost sent him over the edge as fast as it began.

She swallowed his entire length before pulling back and taking him in again. After what seemed like forever, Draco roughly yanked her up and dropped her back on the table. She held the half full bottle of Vodka in her hand.

"Can you handle all of this, mudblood?" He asked her huskily as he rubbed the tip of his dick against her opening.

She sucked in a deep breath as he rubbed himself up against her. "You're certainly bigger then Ron and Viktor combined. Fuck me wild you stupid son of a bitch!"

Draco smirked as he grabbed the bottle of Vodka, yanked it from her hand, took a big swig and poured a healthy amount over Hermione's breasts and stomach before tossing what was left behind him. It smashed against the wall and the alcohol dripped to the floor.

He licked the alcohol from her stomach and up to her breasts as he slammed into her. She cried aloud. Pulling back until the tip came into view; he rammed back into her and continued the process repeatedly.

Hermione cried out in pain and ecstasy as Malfoy rammed in and out of her body, her hands gripping the edge of the shaking table so she didn't fall off the edge from the constant pounding.

They both groaned and moaned as Draco fucked Hermione senseless. After about twenty minutes of fevered pounding, Draco Hermione's breath hitch as she laid herself out across the table with her legs firmly around his hips. She cried out as she hit her orgasm and Draco quickly fallowed suit. HE released himself into her body with one final pump.

He pulled out with a thick grunt. She was unbearably tight. "Did I adequately prove myself?

Hermione was breathing heavily. She pushed herself into a sitting position on the table before speaking, "I'm still missing the bloody scratches."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. He let her pull him in with her legs until her breasts where pressed up against his chest. Her arms snaked their way around him and he momentarily thought she was hugging him. That was until he howled in pain as she violently raked her nails across his back deep enough to bleed.

She laughed at him as he snared at her. "You're one crazy bitch." He found his scratch marks he'd created earlier amongst the hickey bruises he'd left and ranked his own nails across them a second time. They began to well up with blood and he smirked to himself as she moaned.

He stepped back and looked at her fully. He'd demolished her porcelain complexion. She had bruises forming around her inner thighs from their fevered coupling, her arms, chest and breasts were covered in dark bruises and the scratch marks were bloody. He wondered if she'd heal them or leave them for Ron and the whole world to see.

The two of them got dressed in silence when Hermione suddenly pouted and spoke. "You fucked up my shirt."

Draco laughed, "Take mine then."

She threw her shirt into the trash and slipped his over her smaller body. She left the top three buttons open so her marks were clearly visible. He knew she wanted him to see then.

They both walked to the library entrance and checked for teachers. At four in the morning they both doubted there would be a teacher in site, but no harm in checking.

Before parting ways Draco decided to speak. "Maybe we'll do this again sometime."

Hermione giggled, "Next time you furnish the liquor." She walked off with a grin.

Draco watched her ass sway as she strutted away. "Damn."

END

A/N: This is just a smutty one shot fic I wrote when I was bored. I might continue it if everyone likes it. So should I make a second installment? Let me know!!

I don't own anything. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked confidently to the Gryffindor corridor. She knew there was a small party going on in the common room that night, it being a Saturday night and all, but she doubted there would be many people left. She didn't much care though.

The Fat Lady was awake, reading a novel in her painting. "Oh, dear girl! What happened to you? Do I need to fetch Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione giggled at the woman, shook her head and calmly said the password. The portrait swung open and she stepped inside.

The party had all but died down, save a few people scattered around, and finishing off the last of the alcohol. Harry and Ron were sitting on the plush couch closest to the fireplace when they shot up upon her arrival.

"Hermione! What happened?!" Ron squealed, his face turning red in worry.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, Ronald." She said as she strutted by them to her set of stairs. He put his hand on her wrist to spin her around.

"You've been missing since…since…" He spluttered at his mistake.

Her eyes went narrow, almost shutting completely, "Since I found you fucking Lavender? Is that what you were going to say?"

The stray partiers turned and looked at the pair. Harry stood off to the side with a confused look in his eyes. Hermione stared them down and they scattered. "Remove your hand from my wrist, Ronald."

He held onto it a moment longer, "Just tell me what happened to you! Whose shirt is that?"

She smirked and she could see the realization hit his eyes, and his ears began to turn red. "It belongs to a man who knows how to please a woman, now let me go or you'll regret ever having laid a hand on me."

Ron released his hand and stared as she ascended the staircase that lead to her Head Girl dormitory. He couldn't believe what she'd just said.

--------------

Two weeks passed without further incident. Rumors went flying around Hogwarts over the body bruises Hermione had. She ignored them. More pointedly, she ignored Ron, and every attempt he made to talk with her.

She ate meals alone, or with Ginny, she studied in her Dorm and sat amongst the Slytherins in class. Being the head girl, no one dared questioned her seating choices.

It was roughly five o'clock when classes started to file out for dinner. For a mid-September day, it was unseasonably warm. Hermione had loosened her tie and undid a couple buttons to her school shirt.

She was walking down an empty hallway near the Great Hall when she passed an open closet door. She was unprepared for the strong, tone arm that wrapped around her waist. A hand snaked over her mouth as she tried to scream, and she was pulled into the dark confines of the closet.

"Shut up, mudblood, I'm not going to hurt you…Yet." A masculine voice said in the darkness that was the broom closet.

Hermione heaved a deep breath and nodded for him to let go of her mouth. "Next time just ask me to come in the closet. It's not like I would have said no."

She reached up and pulled the chain that illuminated the light bulb. It was dying, but it was bright enough for her to make out Draco Malfoy in his uniform clothes, book back snuggled into the corner behind a box.

She dropped her bag on the floor with a thud as Malfoy starting roaming her chest with his large, rough hands. "What exactly do you think you're doing, Slytherin?"

He grumbled as his hands began unbuttoning her shirt. His nimble fingers deftly unhooked them one-by-one. "I'm molesting you in a broom cupboard, quite obviously."

She laughed and shoved him back as he got the last button up and her shirt free from her skirt and he landed in a dusty old chair. Her shirt sat open, invitingly, her green and white polka dotted bra enticing him. "I said you had to furnish the alcohol the next time."

Draco made the move to stand up but she shoved him back down in the chair and straddled his lap, her skirt riding dangerously high on her thighs. "And yet, I see no alcohol anywhere in sight."

He smirked before digging his long fingers into the flesh of her thighs and grinding her down further into his lap. She felt the bulge growing against her underwear. "It feels better when you aren't inebriated. It took me almost a week to realize it really happened and not just some sick, twisted dream."

Hermione laughed at him, "Allow me to prove to you it wasn't a dream this time, yes?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she pulled her tie from around her neck and deftly maneuvered Malfoy's arms behind the back of the chair, where she used it to tie his arms at the elbows.

Draco groaned and pulled against the tie. It held its place well enough. He knew he could get loose if he had truly wanted to, but they both knew that. He sat quietly and obediently as Hermione slide from his lap and onto the floor. She leaned back on her haunches and started at him curiously, her head tilted to the side.

"What's your input on what I should do first?"

He shrugged. His pants were starting to strain against him, and it hurt. "As long as it involves you doing something to my dick in the next minute or so, I don't particularly care."

She grinned then raked her long, sharp nails gently over his bulging pants. Even through two layers of fabric, she felt it twitch. "I think I'll leave that be for just a bit. I'd much rather get myself in the mood first, while you watch."

The grunt that came from his lips was a funny one, but Hermione ignored it pointedly as she slipped her open school shirt from her shoulders and tossed it on top of a box. She pushed herself back up against an empty space of wall, not more then two feet from where Draco sat, and planted her feet firmly on the floor, knees bent, legs open.

He could see straight past her skirt to her green, cotton thong. Seeing his colors on a sexy girl, especially the enemy, turned him on faster then he'd ever thought possible. He watched her as she slipped the panties from her body, over her knees and placed it next to her shirt.

Spacing her legs a little further apart, she stared at the Slytherin Prince as he watched her lick two of her fingers then edge them to her folds.

Hermione teased herself torturously as she dipped her two fingers in and out of her body to Draco's satisfaction. She moaned and used her free hand to rub a breast through her bra.

It didn't take long before her breath started to hitch as she neared her climax. Draco saw it and Hermione felt it. Her pace was starting to increase.

"You had better stop right now. I'm not going to sit here and just let you get off with me watching. I'll destroy another piece of your fucking school uniform!"

The cursing statement jarred Hermione out of her game and her fingers stilled. She smiled and slowly pulled her fingers from her and stood up.

"Is that right?" she asked.

Draco growled at her, "That is right. Now untie me or I'll make good on it."

She strutted the two feet of distance between them and straddled his lap again. She attentively licked one of her fingers she'd just been using to masturbate in front of him. "I will if you clean off my hand."

He didn't try waiting for her to put her hand near his face. He leaned over and captured the two fingers in his mouth and licked them clean, as if she'd just washed her hands. He was in heaven. Now if only she'd fucking untie him.

Hermione made good on her promises. Besides, she didn't want another piece of destroyed clothing.

As soon as the tie hit the ground he was on her like a tiger on an elk. She squeaked in excitement as he slammed her up against the wall and unbuckled his pants quickly.

Hermione waited patiently, even though it only took the boy a fraction to drop his pants and underwear, before he grabbed her harshly by the thighs and lifted her in the air, forcing her legs around his waist.

Practically impaling her on to him, Draco wasted no time in beginning his rough thrusting, drinking in her nails digging into his shoulders and the constant deep moaning rising from her throat.

-------------------

Dinner had come and gone quickly, as it usually did. The students filed out of the Great Hall in an orderly fashion and started to break off to their respective house halls.

Harry, Ron and Ginny all wandered aimlessly, not quite ready to break off for bed. They were unintentionally walking with a small group of Slytherins, most in the same year as them.

All three were talking amongst themselves as they lagged behind the group of enemies intentionally. Hermione wasn't at dinner. It wasn't a rare occurrence but usually she'd let someone know before disappearing, even if it was a random student or teacher.

Ron was munching on a stolen dinner roll and speaking to Harry at the same time. "I wonder where she could be. I haven't spoken to her in almost two weeks! I need to talk to her."

"Maybe if you hadn't had gone parading around like a whore, and got caught doing Lavender, she'd still be talking to you." Harry pointed out.

Red hair matched red ears. "That's not the –"

A Slytherin loudly shushed him and the three stopped where the group of them had congregated.

Around a broom closet door.

The lot of them heard deep moans, grunts and growls. Everyone was giggling like fourteen year old school girls as they tried to listen in on who it was.

Ron was nudging Harry in the arm when they heard the girl speak. Well, more like scream "Oh Malfoy!"

The color drained from his face. He knew that voice.

Ron shoved the Slytherins out of his way roughly and grabbed the knob of the door. Harry tried to stop him but he just pushed him off and threw open the door. What he saw was not what he expected.

--------------

The door to the broom closet opened so suddenly, neither Draco nor Hermione had much time to react. He had her bent over, palms flat on the seat of the chair, so her plump ass was in the air. Her legs were spread as wide as she could comfortably accommodate, and her skirt was puddle around her waist. Draco had his right hand on her hip and the left tangled in her hair aggressively, yanking her head back as he pumped himself in and out of her.

Both of them stopped moving and turned their heads to the group. Ron was standing in front with no color in his face and a deathly look across his features.

Hermione smirked, "See something you like, Ronald? Now you know who can truly please a woman the way she wants."

With Malfoy still buried inside of her, she wiggled her butt just a bit and he started back up the aggressively quick pace he was at before the interruption. He was smirking at the back of her head, but everyone knew it was aimed at Ron.

"Now, Ronald, if you don't mind shutting the door, we were just about finished." Hermione said with a moan mingled with a laugh.

Draco's Slytherin buddies began laughing and hooting as one slammed the door shut after pushing Ron out of the way.

"Now where were we, mudblood?" He asked with a particularly aggressive pound.

"We were fucking like wild animals, now shut up and finish your job!"

----

AN: Theres the second installment guys, lmfao. Just more dirty smut. If yall want a third chapter, just let me know in you're reviews and I'll write one.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day ticked by, the meetings between Draco and Hermione increased. Something that started out happening at random, incalculable intervals, was beginning to become a regular occurrence.

At some point, they actually stopped having sex at every possible moment and began having legitimate conversations.

The entire school was abuzz with rumors. Was one of them bewitching the other? Was there an exchange of money involved? Was Hermione knocked up from the broom closet encounter? The questions were endless. No one had an answer. It was doubtful that even Draco or Hermione had any answers.

----------

The school was a buzz for their final Hogsmeade trip for the semester. Christmas was just around the corner and everyone had to prepare for their trips home, and present shopping.

Ron, Harry and Ginny were getting ready early in the morning to make the trip. They were all masters of avoiding studying, so trying to spend as much of the day in Hogsmeade was their ultimate goal.

The trio was just about to make their way out of the common room of the Gryffindor tower when Hermione came jogging down the Head Girl flight of stairs. She was dressed in a pair of muggle jeans with a black tank top. A pink hooded sweater was partially zipped over it.

Ron jumped on the opportunity to try and talk to her. He wouldn't give up trying to make her see things his way, "Hermione, wait! Can we talk?"

She stopped on the last stair and stared at him, "No, not really. Kindly move out of my way."

He stood fast. He was tired of her ditching him for Malfoy. They were the two in love. "No. I want to talk!"

Hermione sighed. She was scheduled to meet Draco at the front of the castle. They were going to jog together and talk about a homework assignment Snape had given them. "Can you make it quick? I'm running behind for a meeting."

Ron scoffed, "With whom, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Ronald, with Draco. Is that all?"

"No. Why aren't you talking to me?" He asked sadly.

She balked at him, "Are you seriously asking me that question? You know very well why I'm not talking to you! Did you just expect me to forgive you for fucking Lavender like a dog?"

Ginny and Harry stared. They loved their friends, but throughout this entire ordeal they were the most silent they'd ever been. Snape would have been proud.

"I only did that once! Why can't you forgive me? We weren't even at it that long before you caught us!" Ron said exasperated. Sure it wasn't the most romantic rebuttal, but what else was he supposed to say?

"Ha! I stood there for near five minutes before you had the fucking common sense to turn your head!" She shoved passed him in an attempt to make a quick escape. Ron caught her wrist.

"Well, you've fucked Malfoy dozens of times. Why can't that just make us even?"

There was a shimmer of hope in his eyes. She squashed it with another rude laugh.

"And every time we fucked, I never thought of you. Even the dumbest creature could tell we were over the moment you let Lavender play with your dick. Hell, the moment you even walked into that empty classroom with her! Now let –"

Hermione stopped mid demand as her head snapped to the side. Ron had slapped her. They both heard Harry and Ginny gasp and scream his name.

They were both far too absorbed in the situation to care what Harry and Ginny were screaming. Ron spoke first.

"These slutty indiscretions have to stop, Hermione! We can't go back to the way we were if you don't quit being such a whore!"

Normally, her wand would have been out and down his throat. She didn't even manage to think beyond her muggle heritage before she reared back her fist and hit him across the jaw.

He stumbled back and landed on a chess table. It toppled over along with him and sent chess pieces screaming into the air.

Harry rushed to his side, even knowing he was at fault. Guys had to stick together, he figured. He could hear Hermione curse as she shook her hand out.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look. Ginny felt bad for Hermione but at the same time angry she had hit her brother. Hermione only felt a small pang of guilt, but it was quickly drowned out by the pain in her hand. She turned and left.

-------

Draco sat at the castle entrance, glancing at his watch every five minutes. The woman was almost fifteen minutes late. Normally, anyone falling behind wouldn't bother him but her? She had to have been robotically programmed to be on time.

"Draco!"

He stood up from the top step and saw Hermione jogging to him quickly. He smiled at her; something he didn't do often.

When she'd reached him, however, the smile suddenly dropped from his face. "Why do I see a handprint across your face?"

Whoops.

"You must be seeing things, Draco. Are you ready to go on our jog to Hogsmeade?" She asked, skirting around the subject.

He frowned. She didn't like it when he frowned. "So if I touch it, it won't hurt?"

Hermione saw his hand rise up and she caught his wrist. "If I tell you, can we leave and not worry about it? I dealt with it already."

"Did weasel slap you?"

Fuck.

She shrugged, "Yes, but I also knocked out a couple of teeth when I punched him the face, I'm sure. Can we go now?"

The frown deepened, "Why would he hit you?"

Hermione huffed at him and began walking toward their original destination. He followed her without any hesitation. "Because he called me a whore for sleeping with you and then I verbally attacked him about Lavender."

"What's stopping me from turning around and ending him right now?" He asked with a grunt.

She looked at him with questioning in her eyes, "Why would you? I dealt with it and there's no need for any other involvement on your part."

Draco went silent and they finished their trek to hogsmeade. They reached the small town with a mass of other students at noon.

---------

Hogsmeade was bustling with students, each with their own purpose. Some students were trying to sneak into the Hogs Head, others early Christmas shopping.

Hermione and Draco walked around Main Street in a disgruntled silence. They kept bumping into each other on accidental occasion, due to dips in the road or students shooting across their path.

The third time Draco bumped Hermione with her arm she swung around and pushed him into a first year.

The poor little boy squealed and scrambled away before Draco could give him the Malfoy glare. Without anyone to unleash his rage on, he turned on the one who shoved him, "What is your problem?!"

"Stop bumping me!"

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose!"

She laughed at him, "I'm not stupid! I know you did!"

Students were staring. Neither Draco nor Hermione were paying any attention, they were just yelling at each other.

"Why would I intentionally bump into you then lie about it? You know damn well I would have told you I did then do it again!"

"You're doing it just to piss me off!"

She shoved him backwards again and ran into a mass of staring students. Once she did, the onlookers began walking and talking, no longer affected by the argument.

Draco stared at her fleeting form until he lost her among the throng of people. He was thoroughly confused and angrier then he should have been.

-----------

Hermione didn't know why she'd started the fight. Lately she'd been confused about things. Ron and Draco mostly. Wasn't like she was having a hard time in classes or anything. That'd be downright nonsense.

She stopped running and caught her breath behind Honeydukes candy shop. She never realized how secluded it was behind this particular building.

She sighed. Why was she being so emotional? Maybe Ron had truly gotten to her. She did love him. Well, loved. Before his little escapades with the Gryffindor Whore.

Hermione sighed again and sat on a lone box behind the building. She stared out to the small houses that dotted the horizon. Older citizens and store owners generally lived near Hogsmeade. She would love to own her own little cottage near here some day.

"Why are you sitting back here?"

She jumped and spun around with a curse on her tongue. It was Draco. Standing as regally as one could at the end of an ally way.

"Why not?"

"If you think sitting on a box in the alley all day is fun, then I can by all means leave you alone."

Draco wasn't one to cater to women. If they wanted to act like bitches, he'd just leave them be. Even though he claimed to leave her there he found himself just standing there, staring at her.

After what seemed like an hour, she spoke. "Sorry I snapped. I've been having some confusing thoughts lately."

He stepped further into the alley and stopped by her. "What kind of thoughts?"

Hermione sighed again and swiveled on the box to face him. She set her hand on his thigh. "About Ronald and you. Mostly you. But it's not anything I want to talk about."

He kneeled down and stared her in the eyes. It wasn't really anything he wanted to talk about either. He wasn't sure where their dysfunctional relationship was headed, but he certainly didn't want to voice his thoughts about it.

Draco softly kissed her on the lips and he glorified in the fact that she sighed contently and kissed him back.

Hermione pulled back with a grunt and demanded he stand up. She slipped off the box onto her knees and unbuckled the belt to his pants and pulled out his little friend.

He laughed as she started licking at him, "You're never satisfied are you?"

She pulled back from him with a gulp of air, "Would you prefer me to stop?"

He grunted is disproval and she laughed at him, "That's what I thought. Now shut up."

-----

The minutes flew by as Hermione busied herself with Draco's throbbing cock. She changed her pace to every grunt or moan she heard.

Soon, Draco exploded into Hermione's mouth with a grunt. She cleaned him up happily and stood up from the box.

"Fix yourself up!" She yelled at him with a laugh.

"You're the one that molested me in the ally-way. Maybe you should put it back where you found it!" Draco said with his own laugh.

"You prove a valid point, Mr. Malfoy." She obliged his demand. Looking down, she grabbed his manly bits and pushed them back into his pants. She zipped up his pants and re-buckled his belt.

"How is that?" She asked

"Nicely done! Now…Let's go spend some time among other citizens. Avoiding being caught and all that."

They turned but stopped when they saw someone at the end of the way. It was Ron. "Way too late for that."

Both Hermione and Draco groaned. She was sick of running into him at the worst moments possible.

They turned to go the other direction when Ron spoke up, low and hard. "No. You both stay right there. We're going to settle this once and for all!"

-------

AN: Cliff hanger! XD I hope it's not a stupid one. Oh for the record, I am ending this short story at chapter five, which will probably be a really long one. That cool with you guys?

Let me know if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm gonna put the AN on the top this time. Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think I'd have this many. Yeah it doesn't have a real plot, to one reviewer's question, but I guess the minute backdrop plot of Hermione and Draco getting together and bashing Ron at the same time…Lmao.

There is ONE more chapter after this, and then this short fic is done. I've been thinking about an A/U I want to start but it keeps falling out of my head. When I remember, you guys will have it!

---------

Chapter Four

Hermione grunted. This whole debacle was giving her a monumental headache.

"Settle what exactly, Weasel-Bee?" Draco asked with a sneer.

Ron took a step further into the alley. "The fact that you're fucking my girlfriend and that it has to stop. Hermione and I will deal with patching things up after you're out of the picture!"

He took two more steps.

Hermione screamed in frustration, "This is pathetic! I am not your girlfriend anymore! You saw to that. Patch things up?! Is hitting me your way of 'fixing things', you stupid fuck?!"

Draco had almost forgotten that. Well, he actually did forget about it, being too concerned with Hermione sucking him off in the alley. He snarled at Ron and slipped out his wand.

"Who taught you that hitting women was okay?"

"I'll do whatever I think is necessary to protect my relationship! This isn't any of your business anyway!"

Hermione watched Ron edge his way further into the alley. She wanted nothing more then to jinx him but she remembered the stinging pain in her face from when he'd slapped her and then the morbid satisfaction she felt when she punched him in that craw he called a mouth.

"It's a good thing she's not your girlfriend anymore, then."

Ron's ears went red. "Well then whose girlfriend is she?"

Draco laughed; he'd completely stepped into that one. "Assuming she was a piece of meat two dogs were fighting over, which she most obviously isn't, quite obviously mine."

Both Hermione and Ron stared at him. Had he grown a second head he hadn't seen yet?

Ron sputtered while Hermione grinned. "What makes you say that?!"

The blonde shrugged as if it were obvious, "I take her on dates, I fuck her the way she wants to be fucked, we have thought provoking conversations and I, as a true man, don't hit her."

The redness from his ears spread across his face and neck. Two more steps. He was now only about twenty feet away.

Hermione was still smiling. Draco had called her his girlfriend. She didn't even think hearing something like that would please her as much as it did!

"Do you get it now Ron? We're over and done with! Draco just proved that! Why can't you just accept it?"

Ron hung his head. "Because I love you. I wanted us to get married. Me and Lavender was just a mistake!"

"Are you proposing to me?"

"You wouldn't say yes, would you?"

"No, Ron, I wouldn't."

The silence was thick enough to slice with a knife. Hermione saw everything that happened next in slow-motion.

Ron screamed and lifted his wand with lightening speed.

"Crucio!"

The spell was aimed at Draco. Hermione reacted only a hair second faster then Draco did. She screamed out a deflector spell and the 'Crucio' bounced back at Ron.

The spell him square in the chest. He dropped to the ground in agony, voicing his pain loudly.

Draco breathed out; it hissing through his clenched teeth, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Hermione let up the spell from Ron's body and he lay there, unconscious from the pain that wracked through his body seconds earlier.

"Think he's dead?" Hermione asked.

"Doubtful, although I wish it would have. Then we could have had sex on the body in victory."

Hermione laughed at the morbid joke. "I'd much rather have sex where someone wouldn't catch us in the act for once."

Draco pouted, "What's the fun in that?"

She laughed again and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go, boyfriend."

He liked the way that sounded slipping out of her rosy colored lips. "Should we leave him here?"

"He'll wake up and take the secret passage way inside the candy store back to Hogwarts. Maybe he'll leave me alone this time. Let's go get that candy you promised me. Maybe they have body chocolates?"

She winked at him and Draco pinched her butt. They ran into Honeydukes, laughing along the way.

Ron laid dejected and unconscious in the alley-way. Hopefully he woke up in time for dinner.

---------

Thanksgiving came and went. The feast was magnificent and by then the whole school knew that Hermione and Draco were a couple.

Ron finally gave up on trying to force Hermione to come back to him and began his ill-tempered attempts at trying to seduce other female students he crossed to love him.

Life at Hogwarts kept creeping along.

---------

December first began the start of mid-terms. While most students had anywhere from three to five classes to test in, both Hermione and Draco had eight. That left very little time for their sexy shenanigans and both were becoming exceedingly frustrated because of it.

"Hermione, come on. Just play with it a little!" Draco whined, "It won't take that long!"

She laughed at him. She glanced up from her Advanced Herbology book and shook her head. The two were studying in the library behind the stacks.

"You should be studying, Draco, not asking for sexual favors."

"I can't study like you! I've read this shit twice already."

Hermione sighed. She knew how he felt. Plants weren't that hard and she'd studied the material five times over, and she was so sexually frustrated.

She smirked, shut her book and set it on the table. "Make some room for me to sit on the table in front of you."

Draco obliged happily, wonder what she had in store for them. He shoved back his Herbology notes and book to the other end of the table, almost toppling over the other end.

Hermione hopped onto the table and settled at the edge with a leg on either side of Draco's, who was still seated. "If you want me to play with your bits, you have to play with mine first."

He groaned, and felt himself twitch. He loved it when she was demanding.

Leaning over, he snuggled his head underneath her skirt. A hand snaked up to push her underwear to the side. His tongue snaked out to softly test her folds. He heard her giggle and felt her left leg twitch slightly.

Draco loved the way he could make her react. He licked her again, this time his tongue slipping slightly inside her folds. She moaned softly.

His other hand slipped up to aid in the pleasure-making experience. He spread her open, and his tongue lapped at the sides of her bits happily. Her moans, giggles and twitches made his own body groan with excitement.

It wasn't long before he heard her breath hitching. He slipped two fingers inside of her and hooked them upward toward her belly and sucked on the precious little nub of nerves he knew so well.

Hermione had to chew on her tie to keep from screaming as her orgasm hit her in waves of pleasure.

She screamed over her tie, which was stuffed in her mouth, and Draco smiled as her leg twitched with residual waves of pleasure.

Once her senses came back to her she placed a foot on Draco's chair, in between his legs, and pushed him backwards to make sliding off the table easier.

She slide to her knees and pushed his legs apart so she could sit on her calves, comfortably in between them.

Draco watched her as she unzipped his pants and pulled out the part of him that had been dying to be played with for the longest time.

Hermione licked the underside of Draco's cock from the base to the tip, swirling her tongue across the head.

She could hear grunts coming from the man she was teasing.

"Merlin, Hermione. You're so talented."

In response, Hermione swallowed his entire length. He groaned roughly and tangled his fingers in her long, bushy hair.

Pumping her mouth up and down along Draco's length, it didn't take near as long as she'd predicted for him to start tensing up.

He released into her mouth with a thick grunt, and she didn't hesitate to clean him up afterwards.

With the last lick, Hermione tucked him back into his pants and stood up, taking her place in her original chair. "Feeling better?"

He sighed. "Much."

"So much for not doing it in a place we wouldn't get caught."

"Yeah, but, at least this time no one saw us. And if they did, they've learned not to say anything."

Hermione laughed, "Shut the fuck up and finish your studying."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about the delay guys, I had finals for school and then got caught up in not getting a second job like I wanted and now working as much as possible not that they give me any hours and I wanna get this up before I start my internship, because then I'll never finish it!!

Final chapter!! Hope you enjoy! More reviews then last time, yeah guys?

-------

Midterms for the students came and went quickly. Hours and hours of studying all brought onto one piece of paper.

Draco and Hermione obtained O's on all of their midterms, as expected.

Everyone was packing fervently, as always, at the last minute. The train departed the next morning, and students were rushing to decide what to take home, what to leave at school, what they needed for the trip, and other such necessities.

Draco was no exception. He was scuttling around his dorm room, picking things up, tossing them around and setting other things down.

Hermione sat on his large, queen sized, four-poster bed with a grin on her face, "You know, Draco, if you'd packed when I did, we could be doing other things then me watching you figure out which underwear to pack."

He scowled at her, "Excuse me if normal people don't pack two weeks before departure date. Now shut your mouth and let me do my thing!"

She laughed at him and stretched across his black silk sheets while he finished packing. She moaned as she felt the softness on the bareness of her arms and legs. She kicked off her shoes.

Hermione glanced up from the bed and saw Draco staring at her, with a pair of socks clutched in his hands. "What are you looking at?"

"Since when do my sheets turn you on?"

"Since you were too busy packing then to pay attention to me." She rubbed a hand over her chest and moaned again.

Draco growled and tossed his socks into his trunk before advancing toward his bed. He was stopped short when Hermione lifted up a socked foot and pushed him back. "Wha--?"

"You have to pack, good sir. No playing with the bits today! I'll just have to entertain myself."

Hermione laughed as Draco cussed audibly. He went back to packing, but watching her out of the corner of his eye as she touched her chest and other sensitive places, knowing it would turn him on as well as irritate him.

-----------------

Once he was packed Hermione pecked him on the cheek and giggled a good night before running off to her room, leaving him straining in his pants and irritated.

The train was leaving tomorrow morning sharply at eleven and until then, he would have to deal with using his hand for company. He was none-too-pleased.

----------------

Hermione was in a compartment on the train at ten thirty. She wanted the prime seating before others had a chance to take it and didn't want to deal with the foot traffic at eleven.

She was stretched out in the compartment at the end of the train, opposite the engine room and subsequently the teachers and adult guards. She had her nose in a book, legs crossed in front of her, propped up on the adjacent chair.

She was so engrossed in her novel she only noticed someone was in the compartment with her with the door swished shut violently, making the window embedded in the door shake.

Looking up suddenly she saw Draco, standing in all his aggressive glory, face tinged red and a fire in his eyes.

Hermione batted her eyelashes at him, "Something the matter my dear?"

"I do not appreciate being teased and then left to deal with only my hand for company, you sneaky little wench!"

Hermione had no time to retort when he pulled down the shade to the compartment window, rushed across the short space, tossed her book in the air and pinned her against the back wall.

She squealed when he ripped her shirt open, her uniform buttons scattering across the compartment. "Draco!"

He paused from molesting her collar bone with his mouth and looked into her eyes, "What? I thought you liked me rough like this? And after last night…be damned if I'm going to be gentle!"

She giggled and shook her head, "No, nothing like that. I just didn't appreciate you destroying yet another piece of my clothing!"

Draco growled at her, "Like I give a damn! You act as if I can't buy you tons of new clothes, now shut your mouth!"

He resumed his attack on her neck, but quickly leading down to her chest. She squealed and moaned as he bit and licked before pulling down her bra and lavishing attention on the peaks of her mountains.

Draco reveled in satisfaction when she screamed after biting down on a nipple. He pulled back and muttered a silencing spell. "No need to get caught before finishing."

He loved it when she giggled at his jokes. He went to make a move for her skirt but she shoved him backwards.

He stumbled sideways and fell onto one of the compartment benches. She shed the remnants of her shirt and unhooked her bra. After quickly kicking off her shoes she shimmied out of her underwear and left her skirt on.

Draco didn't wait for help or instruction as he unbuckled his pants. He shoved them down for her and she climbed onto his lap. He was already alive and ready for her.

"Why do you always have to be on top?" He asked as he positioned himself and she slipped onto his shaft.

Hermione grunted as he filled her, "Because I can. Don't deny that you like it."

He watched as she wrapped her hands onto the baggage shelf above them for leverage and began lifting herself up and down on and off of him. He grunted at her tightness. "No, I can't say I don't enjoy it."

A reply from her wasn't necessary as he started lifting up his body in time to her movements, pounding into her as fast and rough as possible.

Hermione moaned and screamed. Her knuckles were white from clenching the shelf.

Soon Draco grew tired of the position they were in and he grabbed her roughly around the rear and stood up with her in his arms. She stayed clenching the shelf as he started pumping into her while using his strong arms to life her up and down.

It didn't take long for the two to reach climax. Hermione, being the more vocal of the two, screamed her release as he grunted.

Draco fell to the compartment bench with Hermione on top, still covering his shaft with her womanhood. The two were panting.

He looked at her and brushed some sweat drenched hair from her face, "Come spend Christmas with me."

Hermione stopped breathing mid-gasp and stared at him, "What?"

"Spend Christmas with me. At the manor."

Hermione slowly lifted herself up from his body and stretched. "Why would you want me to come to your house for the holidays?"

He watched as she muttered a cleaning spell and then started to replace her clothes, including the destroyed school shirt. She glared at it and grabbed her sweater to cover it.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my girlfriend and I want you to be with me."

She laughed, "That was so girly! Wouldn't your parent's disprove?"

He shrugged and pouted that she'd called him a girl. 'They're not even home. Gone vacationing in France."

She sat on the bench across him and crossed her legs, a thoughtful expression on her face. She grinned and nodded, "I'd love to."

He grinned at her and re-dressed himself before moving over to her bench. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. He couldn't express his happiness any other way.

Hermione pulled away and looked at him, "But that doesn't mean you can use me to fulfill some weird ass fantasy about trying to fuck in every room in that place, got it?"

The two laughed and shared a sweet kiss.

----EEEENNNNDDDDD!!!!!----


End file.
